


Domenica Mattina.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, after silverston 2018, summer breaks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sei sempre stato uno che adora dormire.Anche quando eri piccolo ti piaceva dormire fino a tardi la domenica o in qualunque giorno della settimana tu potessi, soprattutto in inverno quando le coperte ti tenevano al caldo e il sonno la mattina sembrava rilassarti ancora di più facendoti sentire ancora meglio.





	Domenica Mattina.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono ancora qui, sempre con loro due.  
> E di rencente il mio essermi fissata con il DomenesticFluff mi lascia completamente super debole e quindi eccomi qui a scrivere di questi due in una normale mattina insieme.  
> E' una cosa super dolce, per tutto quello che di angst ho scritto fino ad ora per farmi perdonare.  
> Ambientata subito dopo Silverstone a livello temporale, almeno è cosi che è partita ma potrebbe essere letta come una mattina qualsiasi di questi due.  
> Se vi passano per la mente prompt su domestin fluff fatemelo sapere che potrebbe mancare nella mia personale lista!!!  
> Ora vi lascio leggere.

Sei sempre stato uno che adora dormire.  
Anche quando eri piccolo ti piaceva dormire fino a tardi la domenica o in qualunque giorno della settimana tu potessi, soprattutto in inverno quando le coperte ti tenevano al caldo e il sonno la mattina sembrava rilassarti ancora di più facendoti sentire ancora meglio.

Ed è per quella tua abitudine di dormire fino a tardi che ignori i rumori che vengono dalla cucina, almeno ci provi, come in una domenica mattina in Riviera quando tua madre iniziava presto a pulire casa svegliandoti.  
Sono gli ultimi giorni di Agosto e la Spagna è meravigliosa in quel periodo, soprattutto quella zona di Maiorca dove tu e Marc siete in quella piccola “fuga”, se cosi volete chiamarla.  
Cerchi di tornare a dormire e ti sposti leggermente verso il lato del letto dove sai di trovare il corpo caldo di Marc, solo che non lo trovi lì.

Mugoli contrariato e ti sollevi leggermente cercando di capire se il tuo ragazzo sarebbe tornato a letto in un lasso di tempo relativamente breve.  
Ti fa ancora strano definirlo in quel modo, dopo tutti gli alti e bassi che avete avuto negli ultimi anni soprattutto.

Il vero problema con Marc era che si era reso indispensabile, senza neanche che te accorgessi la sua presenza ti rendeva felice e quando non c’era la sua assenza era qualcosa che sentivi fin dentro le ossa. Non era qualcosa che potevi spiegare, semplicemente era cosi e non ti andava di cambiarlo.  
Ti rotoli ancora tra le coperte stiracchiandoti appena prima di tirarti su prendendoti un attimo per svegliarti del tutto.

Ti guardi attorno distrattamente mentre senti ancora rumori provenire dalla cucina, in sottofondo una canzone spagnola di cui non conosci il titolo o il motivo, sa d’estate e di sole come il ragazzo che la ha scelta.   
La camera è quella di una piccola villetta sul mare, i vostri vestiti sono sparsi in giro dalla sera prima.

Siete stati a cena in un piccolo locale a Maiorca che Marc frequentava sempre da piccolo, un luogo tranquillo dove si erano sentiti stranamente a loro agio senza la paura di essere visti da qualcuno, quando poi erano tornati a casa dove lo spagnolo ti era praticamente crollato tra le braccia facendoti sentire le farfalle nello stomaco ancora una volta.  
Ti eri sempre chiesto cosa avessi fatto per essere cosi fortunato.

Chiunque ti avrebbe completamente cancellato dalla sua vita dopo quello che c’era stato tra voi, dopo tutte le cose che avevi detto ma non lui.   
Quel ragazzino aveva lottato per tenerti vicino e per riconquistarti quando avresti dovuto essere tu a lottare per riprendertelo.  
Solo che ancora una volta eri stato fortunato perché Marc non ti aveva mai lasciato davvero.

Quando riesci ad alzarti dal letto i rumori dalla cucina si sono fatti decisamente più preoccupanti e sai perfettamente che devi raggiungere il minore se non vuoi rischiare che incendi casa.  
Marc era un ottimo pilota ma aveva imparato che le sue doti ai fornelli non erano il massimo, non che le sue fossero meglio ma riusciva a non rischiare incidenti.  
Ti dai il tempo di indossare una delle magliette che trovi abbandonate su una sedia, non ti preoccupi a chiederti di chi sia.

E’ finito il tempo in cui ti sorprendi di trovare vestiti del minore tra le tue cose, non fa che rendere tutto più reale.  
La scena che ti trovi davanti quando arrivi in cucina e una di quelle che speri di rivedere per il resto della vita, stare li a guardarlo e chiederti ancora una volta in più cosa hai fatto nella vita per meritarti di essere cosi fortunato.

Marc è al centro dell’immensa cucina, addosso una delle tue magliette dove un enorme 46 giallo spicca sulle sue spalle lunga abbastanza da permetterti di notare appena i boxer bianchi che indossa sotto.  
E’ a piedi nudi e ondeggia appena alla canzone che stanno passando in quel momento mentre l’odore di pancake riempie l’aria misto a quello del mare.  
Ed è in quel momento, che forse per la prima volta, ti rendi conto di quanto Marc sia fatto apposta per te.

Per stare nella tua vita in quel modo cosi rumoroso e totalmente perfetto.  
Per stare nel tuo letto in ogni possibile notte che avevate a disposizione.  
Per starti vicino nonostante ti fossi comportato in modo orrendo, per amarti nonostante spesso tu non gli avessi dimostrato che valeva la pena di farlo davvero.   
Staresti seriamente a guardarlo li per ore se non fosse che seriamente temi possa farsi del male mentre prova a prepararvi la colazione.

Ti avvicini lentamente a lui e lo abbracci da dietro trattenendolo quando si spaventa appena.  
“Dovresti essere a letto…”

Ti dice quando si rilassa nuovamente tre le sue braccia ed è il suo stesso linguaggio del corpo che ti fa capire che non vorrebbe che fossi in nessun altro posto se non li con lui.  
E ti piace sentirti in quel modo mentre poggia il mento sulla testa del più basso tenendolo vicino cosi per osservare quello che sta facendo.

I pancake sono piccoli e perfetti, nonostante non sia bravo si impegna sempre un sacco, lo fa sempre se tiene davvero a qualcosa, lo sai.   
“Ho deciso che non potevi rischiare che bruciassi casa.”

Ridete entrambi prima che ti lasci un pizzicotto appena accennato sul braccio togliendo dalla padella gli ultimi due pancake per sistemarli sulla pila con gli altri.  
Quando sei sicuro che abbia chiuso tutto te lo giri tra le braccia cosi da poterlo guardare per bene.

“Buongiorno..”  
lo senti sussurrare prima che si alzi sulle punte cosi da poterti baciare.  
E in quel momento non importa più nulla.

Ti concentri su quelle labbra e lo stringi forte sollevandolo appena dal pavimento facendolo poi sedere sul mobiletto della cucina.  
Ti lascia spazio tre le sue gambe e ti tiene ancora più stretto contro di sé mentre non riuscite a smettere di baciarvi, lo fate solo quando dovete respirare.  
“Buongiorno.”

Gli rispondi prima di ridacchiare appena notando la farina che gli sporca parte del viso.  
“Stai migliorando un sacco in cucina.”

Ti complimenti con lui recuperando al volo un canovaccio umido cosi da pulirgli il viso, cosa che ti lascia fare chiudendo gli occhi e sporgendo appena il viso verso di te.  
“Probabilmente perché ho un ottimo maestro, ma è solo un ipotesi..”

Ti dice non smettendo di sorridere mentre si avvicina di nuovo alle tue labbra per lasciarci un piccolo bacio, solo accennato ma di una dolcezza disarmante.  
E forse si, hai sempre preferito dormire fino a tardi in una domenica mattina qualsiasi solo che con Marc vicino va bene anche dormire meno.  
Svegliarsi la mattina in una casa al mare, con l’odore dei pancake e lui li, che balla sulle note di una canzone che non conosci con addosso la tua maglietta e quel sorriso in grado di salvarti da te stesso.

E lotterai con tutto te stesso perché quella mattina non rimanga solo una mattina qualsiasi di un fine Agosto.  
Lotterai perché diventi normale svegliarsi la mattina e avere lui lì, con te.

E sorridi concentrandoti nuovamente su di lui e aprendo le labbra per lasciare che ti faccia assaggiare quello che aveva appena preparato per te.  
Quelli sono decisamente i migliori pancake che tu abbiamo mai mangiato, ne sei sicuro.


End file.
